Caught Weaponless
by RanInuYasha727
Summary: When Chidori forced Sousuke to give up is weapons for the day only something bad could happen. Rated T for blood.


It was a normal day in the classroom Sousuke even understood the classic Japanese a little that day. He was also thinking about what happened the morning.

_(Flashback)_

_ "Sousuke give me your guns!" Chidori demanded holding out her hand. Sousuke hesitated for a minute before handing her the only guns he had at the moment which were only two. She immediately dropped them off the bridge that they were standing on into the water below them. It took only a millisecond before he reacted and ran to the edge of the bridge and watched his guns splash into the water._

_ "There now let's go to school," Chidori exclaimed. She started walking then realized that he wasn't following, she whirled around quickly._

_ "Well are you coming?" Chidori asked placing her hands on her hips._

_ "Chidori we have to go back," Sousuke deadpanned "we're unprotected," he turned around and started walking before his wrist was grabbed before he relied on his instincts to flip the intruder over but he realized it was Chidori just before he was going to._

_ "What could possible go wrong at school?" Chidori asked. He sighed and turned around following her to the school._

'_**What could go wrong?'**_

_(End Flashback)_

Something was nagging at Sousuke though; he kept trying to push it away. Suddenly there gunshots in the classroom as the doors crashed open Sousuke instantly fell to the ground on instinct hands covering his head.

"Everybody get on the ground!" A voice screamed at the classroom. The students obeyed and fell to the ground they were brought to the wall and lined up,

"Okay tell me the plan Sousuke, " Chidori whispered to the brown haired young man.

"There is no plan," he whispered back. Chidori looked at him in shock.

"But you always have a plan," she replied in shock. Sousuke just hung his head and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Yes, but those plans always involved my weapons I'm just another teenager without them." Sousuke whispered as the angry schoolmate walked by them. A few shots rang out and Sousuke looked up as another split the air. The bullets grazed his arms, his thigh and right cheek. Blood slowly trekked from his wounds. The rest of the students looked up and saw that it was one of the students from the other classes, the one that had the site of the girls in the locker rooms especially Kaname. He had his gun trained at a wide eyed Sousuke.

"You ruined me site," he spoke slowly walking towards him. Sousuke in the mean time was tremble and shaking inside, the guy reached him and grabbed his face painfully squeezing it drawing blood from where his un-groomed fingernails dug into his tanned skin. That was the moment that Sousuke lashed out he kicked him in the bicep making him back away and then kicked again making him lose the gun. The class heard sirens outside the school and loud footsteps echoing through the dead silent school. Sousuke disrupted the silence by kicking the gun across the room and throwing the student against the wall supposedly unconscious. The footsteps go closer and Sousuke got distracted by them that he didn't see the serrated knife aiming to stab into his back until he felt the blade plunge into his flesh. Nothing happened while he slowly looked back at his attacker blood slowly sipping from his wound dying the once pristine white dress shirt sickly crimson red. Then he mercilessly yanked the long serrated blade out doing more damaging coming out then going in. Sousuke screamed and fell on his back that moment the footsteps quickened and ran straight to the classroom.

Sousuke P.O.V.

_**'It hurts, It hurts Oh God it hurts' **_I wanted to scream more but there was blood caught in my throat. I easily spat it out.

_** 'There's so much blood around me I guess he must of shot more people.' **_I looked around.

_** 'No just me, the blood why won't it stop? I guess he got an artery or something.' **_I heard the classroom doors slam open. There was blood in my mouth again it dribbled down my cheeks and chin. There were people standing above me and they collapsed beside me. It was Kurtz and Melissa. I couldn't really hear them, all I could really hear was muffled voices.

_** 'Are they crying? Over me?' **_I guess they realized that I wasn't going to make it. My vision got blurry as Kurtz picked the upper half of my body up and cradled me in his arms. Melissa wrapped her arms around both of us concealing me inside their bodies.

_**'They feel so warm,' **_I thought as my vision got blurrier, I thought it was the blood loss then I realized that for the first time in 14 years.

**I'm crying**

The tears streamed down my face dropping on to Kurtz and Melissa's arms, they looked down at me tears streaming down their faces.

"I thought that I would be ready when this came, I really did but now I know that I was never ready," I whispered blood seeping out of my mouth as I spoke.

"What are you talking about Sousuke?" Kurtz asked sobbing tears dropping into my hair.

"I don't want to die," I rasped sobbing freely now, I was shaking and gasping for breath half from crying, half from the blood loss. Suddenly the blackness started creeping in and my breath came in pained gasps.

"Sousuke hold on... you're gonna be fine," Melissa whispered.

"Don't worry about me I'll be great where I'm going," I choked as my eyes clouded over.

Regular P.O.V.

"Sousuke? Sousuke?!" Kurtz sobbed shaking his little brother's limp body. Melissa and Kurtz started crying tears falling on Sousuke's lifeless face. They knew that this was the last time they'd see of their little brother for a long time.


End file.
